


Le goût du chocolat

by Koeleki



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angry Light, Childish L, Gen, Humor, implied Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light a beau feindre d'être l'ami de L, parfois, c'est dur. Surtout quand le détective se montre puéril pour une petite histoire de chocolat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le goût du chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> C'est une histoire toute bête et classique, vraiment, mais j'avais pris plaisir à l'écrire, donc j'espère que vous en prendrez à la lire !
> 
> Bien entendu, je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur sur Death Note, tout appartient aux messieurs Takashi Obata et Tsugumi Oba.   
> Bonne lecture !

Nerfs cuisant, les poings curieusement lourds, Light cracha un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

Au bureau d'enquête japonais, on ne lézardait pas. Un zèle à toute épreuve, chaque membre avait son rôle précis. Lui-même se trouvait seul avec L dans la salle de surveillance, épluchant les pages web, les bulletins d'informations leur permettant de trouver un quelconque indice dans la délicate affaire Kira. La tâche ardue générait en eux une pression importante.

En cet instant, le jeune homme ignorait si ces mots s'appliquaient à l'enquête ou tout bêtement au fait de supporter l'être au bout de la chaine qui les reliait. Ainsi attaché l'un à l'autre, conséquence du brillant génie du détective, la fréquence de leurs interactions étaient permanentes. Bien qu'ils se soient déclarés 'meilleurs amis', leur relation supportait les cahots de jours avec et de jours sans -il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare qu'ils en viennent aux mains.

Aujourd'hui était manifestement un jour sans, puisque Light mourrait d'envie d'étrangler le brun de ses propres mains, avortant son ingénieux plan poussant Rem à l'inscrire dans son Death Note. S'il avait su son nom, il l'aurait écrit lui-même, de sa plus belle écriture, avec une joie sans borne. L se comportait de la même façon que lors de sa phase de déprime, lorsque ses soupçons sur Light et Misa se révélèrent en toute logique infondés.

Assis à l'envers, tassé sur sa chaise, il tournait le dos à son ordinateur, aux écrans…Au travail qu'il était censé faire. S'ils s'étaient copieusement insultés quelques minutes auparavant, L se taisait. Ce silence contribuant à l'irritation grandissante de l'adolescent.

L'explication de ce comportement ?

C'était parti de rien, Light s'étonnait d'ailleurs d'une telle réaction. Il gardait en mémoire l'image d'un L proposant lui-même ce qu'il s'employait à lui faire sentir comme le péché ultime. Son Némésis souffrait peut-être de quelques tendances bipolaire, allez savoir. Tout ce cirque pour si peu amenait au châtain la confirmation d'une de ses hypothèses qu'il avait balancé uniquement pour se couvrir à la base : les déductions de L pouvaient être guidées par orgueil et obstination.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas le brun s'y accrocher comme un enfant aux jupes de sa mère.

En d'autres circonstances, Light aurait pu tirer profit de la révélation. Cependant, le jeune homme ne savait que trop bien ce qui se passerait si dans sa colère, L en concluait qu'il était Kira. Light ne tenait certainement pas à se faire démasquer, mais si ça devait arriver, il préférait que ce soit pour autre chose que _ça_. L'heure était donc à calmer le détective, pour le bien de ses plans, et, surtout, de ses nerfs.

Light ne comptait absolument pas s'excuser, oh non. Simplement lui faire entendre raison, parce que _merde_ , il était dans son droit ! Les arguments n'étaient bien compliqués à trouver comme, de toute manière, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible au nom de n'importe quel mode de pensée. Même le brun et sa mauvaise foi ne pourraient le nier bien longtemps.

Le _prétendu_ péché de Light ?

Le gâteau chocolat-vanille abandonné sur la table, à trois dizaines de centimètres de lui.

S'étant enfilé un copieux petit déjeuné, Light n'avait pas ressenti de faim à l'heure de midi. Il en fut ainsi jusqu'aux environs de vingt heures, quand L avait reçu une cargaison de desserts qui disparurent presque immédiatement. Rescapés de l'attaque trois gâteaux, que le brun dégustait avec une lenteur incroyable. Ils avaient travaillé comme des dingues toute la journée, et plongé dans ses pensées sur le moment, Light n'avait pas songé aux creux naissant dans son ventre. Il avait déglutit en regardant L se bâfrer, les pâtisseries bien trop tentatrices au goût de l'adolescent.

Vers vingt et une heure trente, il avait craqué. L tapait sur son ordinateur, et s'emparant de la fourchette laissée à sa portée, le châtain saisit l'assiette, avertissant l'autre d'un « je t'en prends un bout ».

Light eut le loisir d'admirer le plus vieux dans sa parfaite imitation de la carpe, ainsi que le changement d'atmosphère du bureau, devenue glaciale comme la mort. En effet, L s'était montré extrêmement froid, ce qui avait déstabilisé le plus jeune, avant qu'il ne mette le sujet Kira sur le tapis. Ce qui l'énervait _encore_ , d'autant qu'il ne trouvait pas les bons mots, foirant lamentablement sa défense.

« Ryuuzaki, je suis enfermé dans cette pièce depuis le début de l'après-midi avec toi, nous approchons les dix heures du soir, et…

—Ceci ne justifie rien. »

Light grogna de fureur contenue.

« Je te rappelle que n'ayant rien avalé depuis ce matin, il est tout à fait naturel que…

—Le potentiel que tu sois Kira vient d'augmenter de 6%. »

L'adolescent faillit s'étrangler. L se retourna et se mit à jouer avec un morceau de gâteau qu'il faisait valser de part et d'autre de la petite assiette à l'aide de sa cuillère. Ses yeux sombres fixaient un point invisible sur la table, son visage exempt d'expression. Il avait l'air morose, et pour cause : Il boudait. Pour un stupide morceau pris à la volée. Light avait du mal à comprendre ce comportement. Certes, son « ami » était immature, mais intelligent. A un point redoutable. Alors pourquoi se comportait-il comme le dernier des gamins idiots ?

Parfois, le jeune homme ne savait plus comment le cerner.

« J'avais faim, il est logique pour tout homme de vouloir de se sustenter.

—Si tu n'avais pas été Kira, tu m'aurais demandé la permission avant de te servir. Tu as le comportement et le raisonnement d'une personne qui pense qu'il est tout à fait naturel qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veut. Ça correspond assez à Kira, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais dans ces moments, le châtain sentait des sueurs froides courir dans son dos, lorsque L pointait une faille dans sa couverture. Il parvenait toujours à le contrer, ce qui n'excluait pas la pression qu'il ressentait. Cependant, cette fois-ci, l'obstination de son rival était ridicule au plus haut point.

« Le fait que j'ai pris un bout de ton gâteau n'a rien avoir avec le fait que je sois Kira ou non !

—Volé, pas pris. »

Silence. Le plus jeune inspira et expira pour garder son calme.

« Je suis encore plus soupçonné parce que j'ai eu l'audace de piocher dans ton assiette ?

—Oui. »

La cuillère du brun faisait le tour du gâteau, le raflant par moment, sans jamais se planter dans l'aliment. Light déglutit.

« Et tu vas garder cette expression jusqu'à… ? Tu pousses l'absurdité à son extrême limite.

—2% de plus. »

Enfin, l'ustensile décolla un minuscule morceau que le détective fit voltiger dans les airs, l'approchant de sa bouche, de ses lèvres, sans les entrouvrir le moins du monde. L'adolescent en eut la confirmation : Il le narguait.

« BORDEL ! Tu te rends compte que je ne peux pas te le rendre, ton gâteau ? Je n'ai pas tout mangé en plus !

—Il n'a plus la même saveur.

—PAS LA MÊME…

—Tu as mangé la partie chocolatée, ce qui est meilleur. Il n'est plus pareil.

—TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? »

La main de L se retourna, descendit, écrasant le rectangle vanillé dans l'assiette, le réduisant en miettes. Il posa son pouce contre la commissure de ses lèvres, se donnant l'air d'être en pleine réflexion.

« Peut-être.

—Que…Comment oses-tu…espèce de…

—Light-kun perd son sang froid ? »

Voilà qu'il se moquait ouvertement de lui, maintenant. Light fulminait.

« OUI !

—Intéressant.

—Et évidemment, comme je suis Kira, ma colère n'est que le fruit de mon aversion pour L et mon désir latent de te tuer.

—Dois-je retenir ces propos comme des aveux ? »

Le châtain se demanda si se taper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive réglerait ses problèmes.

« Non ! Je suis ironique, bon dieu ! »

Light devait tenter de se maitriser, ne pas donner raison à cet idiot horripilant. Furieusement, il feignit de se remettre à travailler. L ne joua plus avec le gâteau, se retournant de nouveau, sombrant dans son mutisme que le plus jeune détestait. Soupirant, ce dernier fixa son ami, qui lui rendit l'attention. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, comme des imbéciles pendant quelques minutes, chacun n'ignorant pas que l'autre pensait sûrement à le frapper.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de faire la tête, Ryuuzaki ?

—Non.

—Et si Watari t'en apporte un autre demain, tu cesseras tes enfantillages ?

—Non. »

Sa patience nouvellement acquise faillit s'effondrer. Et puis merde. Si son plan marchait –et il marcherait, L pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, il ne l'emmerderait plus bien longtemps. Il n'avait qu'à se replonger dans sa base de données.

« Tu es vraiment têtu, Ryuuzaki, mais embourbe-toi dans tes sottises, je travaillerai pendant que tu continues à ne rien faire.»

Il resta concentré quelques minutes. La faim, la harcelant sans cesse, se faisait ressentir. L ne faisait pas attention. Ils étaient déjà fâché, un peu plus, un peu moins…D'un geste rapide, il se pencha, attrapant l'assiette en verre, couvant d'un œil tendre son contenu, anticipant son goût une fois sur sa langue. L se ressaisit, attrapant brusquement son poignet, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

« Ceci est à moi, Light-kun. »

D'un air de défi, lui permettant par la même occasion d'expulser la tension de ses nerfs, Light haussa un sourcil, moqueur. Le détective s'exprima d'un ton sans appel :

«Tu ne me déroberas pas le morceau qui reste.

—C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Amusant de constater la vitesse à laquelle ils semblèrent oublier l'objet de leur dispute pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Les poings fusèrent, les coups de pieds aussi. Bientôt, ils furent à terre, se battant comme deux chiffonniers. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu au programme, c'est les désagréments que pouvait leur causer une bagarre au sol en étant attaché l'un à l'autre.

L percuta la chaise de Light, lequel se jeta sur L avec la détermination de le gifler. Le siège choisit ce moment pour tomber, leur valant des mouvements non désirés, tant et si bien que le résultat de ces manœuvres ô combien singulière les ligota autour de la chaise renversée au sol, dans une position encore plus incongrue. Ils ressemblaient à deux insectes collés en miroir à la même toile d'araignée. L'abasourdissement passé, Light essaya de les libérer.

« Décale-toi sur la droite, tu m'empêches de bouger, Ryuuzaki !

—Je ne peux pas bouger.

—Détache-nous alors !

—Ma main est coincée dans mon dos, je ne peux vraiment rien faire, et de toute façon, je n'ai pas les clés sur moi.

—Tu te fiches vraiment de moi … »

Si L était totalement coincé, Light tenta de trouver un moyen de s'extraire pour leur permettre à tous les deux de se décoincer. Sans succès.

« Light-kun…ton pied est appuyé sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie…Pourrais-tu arrêter de remuer ? »

_Oh._

Le châtain devint rouge comme jamais, d'autant plus choqué de voir que le brun rougissait lui aussi. Ce n'était pas le pire, en plus d'avoir son pied posé sur un endroit où il n'aurait jamais dû être, la tête du détective était contre son torse, et il sentait son souffle. Ça le troublait. Comme pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, L empira leur situation :

« Les autres ne reviennent pas avant demain matin. On va devoir passer la nuit comme ça. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
